fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Esmeralda Tokiyama
Esmeralda Tokiyama (時山=エスメラルダ, Tokiyama Esumeraruda) is a S-Class Mage of the Shadow Remnants, and Crux Kouga's advisor. Very little is known about her so far; other than the fact that she rarely, if ever, shows her face and prefers to work in the shadows, supposedly manipulating outside events from the confines of her room. Appearance Esmeralda is known as "A girl with astonishing beauty" as described by many who happen upon her. She appears to be elegant in some way and also has a very good manner. She is also a girl with black hair in long pigtails. Her right eye is red in colour while her left eye is an inorganic clock face, with the clock hands moving in the opposite direction, representing her life. The dress she wears is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of a Gothic Lolita. Personality Esmeralda is a manipulative, ruthless and ambitious woman; while also being narcissistic and arrogant. She regards most people with cold disdain, classifying them as weak. She is rather calm and considerate when it comes to Crux, whom she is very close with. Esmeralda has no problem with sacrificing lives to obtain what she wants, even going as far as to control children; something that she cares little about, even saying that the moral implications have absolutely no effect upon her. Despite this, she can appear almost laid-back in composure, joking around with allies and enemies alike when in reality, she is worming her way into their hearts, allowing her to better bend them to her every whim. Esmeralda has relinquished her humanity in favor of becoming a vampire. However, Esmeralda is not entirely evil, although she tends to approach it. She shows a good side to those who are good to her. In particular, she has shown favorable attitudes towards other members of the guild, who also showed loyalty in return. This trait is particularly emphasized when it is revealed that Esmeralda had killed her own father out of revenge for the abuse against her mother, rather than as a step in her scheme to rise in society. Esmeralda also has a passion for reading, as she is found in the library of the guild several times she is shown. Unless provoked or deemed an obstacle, Esmeralda will normally not attack anything or anybody, although this is more out of regarding them as inconsequential, and so not worthy of attention, than anything akin to kindness. She will first try persuading people to work for her, then fight them, if they oppose. Esmeralda wanted to use her Eye of Time to create a perfect world for herself and a handful of subordinates. She enlisted Crux as her living "conscience", in case she would go crazy and veer "off track". History It is really impossible to know Esmeralda's true past, because with her Eye of Time, she has created multiple pasts for herself; but what is indeed known is that she did kill her father when at the age of eight when she found out that he was abusing her mother. Synopsis Equipment Garuburn (ガルバーン, Garubān): Garuburn is the "cyber" counterpart to Jason LaHote's Gehaburn; it was forged through a combination of science and magic. Esmeralda created Garuburn by retrieving a fragment of one of the nine beasts that Gehaburn had split into and casting off a shard of it before freeing it to wreak havoc. By taking an ordinary sword and the fragment of Gehaburn, she melted the sword down and bonded the fragment to it, before imbuing both with a special magic that bonds two objects together, and reforging the blade, allowing it to become Garuburn and giving it a brand-new form. The Garuburn sword is extraordinarily powerful; even possessing enough strength to overpower the plain vanilla Gehaburn, but it is too powerful for it's own good; nearly turning anyone who wields it to insanity; though Esmeralda is immune to this effect, if only because she is the creator of the blade. The form that Garuburn takes is a large blade with a azure hilt with light wrappings and a short length of chain at its base. The blade is about as tall as Esmeralda is, and it's design curves inwards at the backside of the tip similar to a trench knife, though it is often called a giant cleaver with a pure white and gray texture; the exact opposite of Gehaburn. The sword constantly pulsates a golden and azure aura, crackling intensely with energy whenever it is used. Garuburn is the Japanese translated form of the name, "Galvan". More specifically, Garuburn is a portmanteau of "Garuda" and "burn". :*'Demon Form – Garuburn, Cyber Chimera' (ガルバーン=鵺電脳, Garubān: Nuedennō): The demon form of Garuburn; and a counterpart to Jason's Demon Form - Gehaburn, the Shadow Blade. It is an exact replication of Gehaburn's Shadow Blade form; though through the power of science, it was "purified" and expanded into a monstrous distortion of the Shadow Blade; utilizing this ability, Esmeralda effectively is able to use Cyber Darkness Magic, which cloaks her body in a shadowy dress; though there are numerous green lines upon her body, a result of Garuburn's origin. Like any magical enhancement, Cyber Chimera grants Esmeralda a boost in speed, strength, and durability, effectively making her hit like a freight truck and take hits like a tank, all while being able to maneuver easily with newfound speed. Additionally, Cyber Chimera creates four demonic arms upon Esmeralda's back, each doubling her power. These arms could also regenerate in a timespan of fourty seconds; unless all four are cut off at the same time, then they will stay deactivated. Powers Physical Abilities Master Swordswoman: Esmeralda, due to her Eye of Time, has obtained the skills of around a thousand versions of herself, where she has become a highly skilled swordswoman; thus making her incredibly deadly with a blade. Enhancing her threat level is the fact that she wields Garuburn, a powerful sword which is almost without peer. Her fighting style is a very acrobatic, flowing and brutal style of combat, executing lightning quick fluid sword strikes. Her attacks are very deceptive in nature, and she is able to shift effortlessly into long-stringed combos against her opponent, incorporating not just her sword skills, but also her science powers. She is unlike most fighters, and will attack at full strength from the very start of combat. Despite the high-speed and precision blows of her fighting style, she is mistaken for a berserker due to the sheer ferocity of her attacks and her cunning tenacity. She has used her skills to annihilate more powerful opponents who are unable to cope with her skill as she is an utterly silent, and devious opponent; focusing more on achieving her goals, and so, she has little time to enjoy a fight. Esmeralda is a marvel, her fighting style beautiful and graceful as it is barbaric and deadly. She is a fighter with few if any weakness, extremely intelligent, and highly adaptable. She has never once lost a battle, and for many, never will. A legend made flesh, her position as one of the strongest is uncontested, and for those who believe in the old ways, would keep it that way. *'Sword Magic' (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): In addition to her other magics, Esmeralda is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Esmeralda is capable of using her blade, Garuburn, to perform different magical attacks. Due to Garuburn's status as an extremely versatile sword, Esmeralda can imbue her Sword Magic with various elemental natures and status effects, making her incredibly deadly as the opponent will not know what is coming up—and afterwards, a number of follow-up options can be chosen and followed through with, making Esmeralda as unpredictable as she is deadly. **'Garuda Flame' (迦楼羅炎, Karura-en): A basic Sword Magic spell; when utilizing it, magical energy kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled through Garuburn; this causes the blade to erupt in black flames that are tremendously intense, incinerating everything that they touch. This makes Garuburn nearly unblockable as the blazing blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, the flames spread to their body, causing them to catch ablaze. By swinging her sword, she can throw the condensed flames against enemies that are far away. When the flames touch the opponent, the released flames will instantly engulf their target, and leave a rather large crater on the ground's surface; covering an expansive range to destroy almost anything that the flames touch—because of this, the spell is incredibly deadly. Additionally, Esmeralda can focus the flames onto the blade and compress them, allowing Esmeralda to slash whatever she is attacking without touching it with the blade, shattering even magic armor or weapons with one attack. **'Dragon Emperor Life Destructor' (竜皇命壊破, Ryūō Meikaiha): This technique allows Esmeralda to strike her opponents down like glass, ceasing there existence on a whim by skewering them. In the opponent's direct vicinity, her arm continuously is whipped back and forth, striking the foe an innumerable amount of times before receding back and delivering a final blow; striking with great force, each attack (excluding the last) retains an equal amount of considerable strength; displaying Esmeralda's high level of stamina. The exceedingly high amount of strikes the foe suffers from usually kills victims within a matter of seconds, however, those who have survived this daunting score of merciless attacks usually meet their demise moments later; a result from the numerous slices that extend throughout the body excessive blood pours from the body, ultimately leading to this ultimate fate. **'Gyakuzan' (逆斬, Reversal Slash): A special sword technique that has odd offensive/defensive properties; it is renowned as one of the strongest assets in Esmeralda's arsenal. When she uses it, she manifests a circular glyph in front of herself that whirls around at high speeds; timing is key the moment that she summons it. If she has cast it at the exact moment that any of the foe's attacks is about to strike her, the special ability takes place—upon the moment of impact, the glyph releases a pulse of magical energy that reverses the opponent's blow in the span of a few seconds while she slashes forward with Garuburn, carrying the pulse on her blade; quickly counterattacking by reflecting the foe's attack at high speeds; often more than enough to absolutely overwhelm them in a single blow; such is its power. **'Issai Metsuken' (殺人一切 滅剣, Murderous All-Slaying Sword): After charging her blade with magical energy, Esmeralda performs an enormous downward sword slash which releases a projectile wave of black and crimson light. When she charges this move, it becomes unblockable—however, she isn't invincible while charging, The projectile wave deals significantly less damage than the initial hit of the super, but luckily the sword slash has great range so typically it's the part that connects. After firing, the path of the blast can be controlled, and it possesses explosive power and speed; it is capable of immense destruction, as shown when it shot through several towers upon the first use. The arc of light will launch itself towards her enemy, ignoring obstacle, ignoring magic, ignoring any form of magical or supernatural defense, blowing through them outright. The only true method by which one can defeat this technique is through constant evasion, since the light will without exhaustion continue to search for its target. Attacking or deflecting the attack only causes it to rebound for a moment before it begins its attack pattern anew, though it can be worn down with repeated assault. Enhanced Strength: Despite her frame, Esmeralda possesses considerable physical strength, that is further augmented by her enormous magical power. Her power however is finely tuned, and channeled into her blows with an incredible degree of precision, ensuring that she does not lose not an ounce of power. If she chose to, her attacks could cause wide-spread destruction in their wake, which alone is a testament to the level of skill and finesse she has been able to attain despite her fearsome power. Law-Defying Speed: Esmeralda's speed is capable of outstripping even many of the modern era's individuals, despite not even utilizing any speed-boosting technique of any sorts. The secret to her speed lies in the subtle manipulation of her magical energy, redirecting it towards specific body parts to conserve energy and bolster her speed exponentially. Her form of movement is no less refined, and though it is considered very barbaric due to her involvement with Acrobats and Parkour, it is indeed the pinnacle of movement. Combined with her powerful pyrokinesis, it always appears that Esmeralda simply vanishes from sight into the shadows, appearing once again in an entirely different location whilst chaos ensues where she treads. During her battle with a dragon before Fairy Tail: Dawn had begun, she crossed the several meters separating her from the beast, in an instant before proving her slicing ability to be overwhelmingly fast, clipping the dragon of it's wings instantly with a single swing of her blade. She is naturally capable of zipping around, even running up walls and straight over water at tremendous speeds. Esmeralda is capable of tremendous levels of speeds, so much so that she can create a large number of "speed clones" in an instant. Furthermore by projecting her thoughts into her opponent, she can more easily create feints and send these speed clones to attack or perform maneuvers almost as if they were real while at the same time preparing her own counterattack. She is exceptionally quick and possesses lightning fast reflexes, reacting instantly to attacks from opponents with unique powers and traps set by them. Enhanced Durability: Esmeralda is superhumanly resilient; this has been enhanced due to her training. Because her body has been experimented upon, her body practically repels all antagonistic magical energies, making it so that only the strongest of attacks can harm her. Even due to her experiments, her skin itself is unnaturally hard; as she is able to block sword strikes with a single finger without feeling anything, and occasionally she deflects spells up to the mid-90's caliber with a single swipe of her hand. In addition, she can keep fighting despite suffering broken bones as if she never suffered those injuries in the first place; though with enough force, she can and will be harmed, and once harmed for the first time in battle, her resilience will drop like a rock, leaving her vulnerable. However, Esmeralda, due to her Eye of Time, is able to drag copies of herself from other universes into the current one, and upload her brain into their body, thus giving her a free 'extra life'. *'Omega Force' (オメガフォース, Omega Fōsu): A special defensive spell that Esmeralda has achieved due to her numerous experiments she performed upon herself. It is a spell that uses electricity to charge her body's natural skin, once charged, her skin becomes incredibly hard to penetrate, giving her near diamond level durability against physical attacks. The Omega Force generates a magnetic field around her skin as well, rendering her immune to the effects of magnetic fields. Additionally the spell allows her to withstand a great amount of heat, granting increased protection from physical heat-based weapons. This spell will protect against physical and heat-type weapons; the spell incorporates a cooling effect that will disperse heat that Esmeralda's skin stores when struck. Once she takes enough hits, the Omega Force will begin to lose partial effectiveness however after cooling; the spell will be at maximum efficiency again. This spell is strong enough to deflect most magical attacks despite it not being its main purpose, because of this, Esmeralda will take some damage regardless if Omega Force is active or not. Keen Intellect: As a being whose longevity has spanned well over three-thousand years, Esmeralda is similarly gifted with enormous insight and the ability to understand the situation at hand. As a warrior possesses a masters understanding of tactics and strategy, and is an exceptional analyst, able to detect the smallest details about her opponent, and understand her opponent's mindset and convictions. Her analytical ability however is truly fearsome in the midst of combat. Having fought in countless battles she has seen virtually every technique, every ability that could be conceived, and is easily able to deduce how any one ability functions and the appropriate counter. She is a fighter that learns through combat, adapting to her opponent strengths and overcoming any weakness on her own. She is very much accustomed to the rules and regulations of Magic Council, claiming that much of her knowledge is the culmination of all the people she has experimented on over the years. That she is able to delve into her own consciousness and retrieve such memories is nothing short of unprecedented and frightening. . She is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the worlds, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as knowing of the existence of the Dark Brand, as well as the obscure method in which to make one. She has also created several sources of chaos while being able to avoid arousing any suspicion from most of the public, most likely due to her illusionary abilities. She also has been engaging in experiments that involved unique and highly dangerous manipulations of energy and spirit particles to create an "ultimate race". Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Esmeralda possesses a tremendous amount of magical level, considered "worlds apart" from other mages, possessing an unusual and unnatural composition. Only those who are within close enough range to see Esmeralda have been able to determine its depths, and even then, it is extremely difficult. Her magical power is so dense, that it the emitted magical power actually obscures the senses, making it extremely difficult sense her location. She is very much like a ghost, as even when she is "conversing" with others in the same room, it's almost as if she actually was not there. Their only support that she is even there is their visual senses, and she has proven herself to fool even those. Her magical power is gray and green in texture, though any release is shown through the glowing of her eyes due to its density. Esmeralda is a master in the art of controlling and manipulating magical energy. She possesses an instinctual capability to use it for a variety of powers, most notably blasts, however Esmeralda has developed her skills to such extents that she can manipulate her very magical energy into a tangible state. She can modify her body, shapeshifting it to create additional limbs to suit whatever purpose she has, though they are obviously energy-based constructs. One primary function of her magical energy manipulation is the rearrangement of magical energy into a various geometric shapes. This allows her to modify the dimensions of her energy based attacks such to devastating effect, and even construct entire structure's from magical energy alone. These constructs appear to white with a faint green outline, are extremely durable and can be moved with her will alone. *'Magic Absorption': When Esmeralda defeats an opponent, as opposed to killing them outright, she can instead consume and absorb their essence, adding their power to her own. By devouring her opponents she can also absorb recent memories and information, though they are often jumbled and incoherent, requiring lengthy periods of time to comprehend them. She has also demonstrated that she can absorb magical energy from the atmosphere and combine it with her own magical energy to augment her abilities in combat. *'Telekinesis': Esmeralda has also demonstrated the ability of telekinesis. She appears to do so by manipulating the properties of her magical energy, into either binding, attracting or repelling her opponents or any object within range. Cyber Darkness Magic (サイバー闇の魔法 Saibā Yami no Mahō): Cyber Darkness Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that only Esmeralda possesses; while it is classified as something different than Darkness Magic, in reality, it is merely Darkness Magic which has been obtained through the methods of science; thus, it is quite different from the usual in appearance, instead being white with a metallic sheen; with green lines pulsating through the form of the darkness. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. Esmeralda typically shapes her attacks into the form of draconic apparitions, which she can use in various ways. The malefic nature of this Magic complements Esmeralda's sinister nature, and it is known to make people physically ill and cold in nature; even more so because of the science backing up it's power—science is known to be an origin of power which feels so unnatural to most, and it can scare those who see it in action, as it feels as if it were a magic born from another world. The darkness that is manifested is classified as techno-organic; living, while at the same time, it is still in a state between magical and scientific, allowing Esmeralda to change it's form in any way that she wishes to her advantage. *'Spark Bolt' (スパークボルト, Supāku Boruto): Esmeralda focuses an enormous amount of techno-organic magnetic energy so that the golden aura around her body keeps flashing. Then, she brings her cupped hands to her left side and charges a golden-yellow blast of magnetic energy. Finally, she brings her hands forward and fires the attack with the flashing light emanating from her body at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage, even creating a mushroom cloud in its wake that takes the form of an extremely powerful concussive blast that devastates the surroundings. The magnetic power released by this spell could also be used to force foes away by means of a powerful magnetic thrust. This could send even the heaviest of foes flying, as the field used the magnetic polarity of the materials used in construction against itself. When faced with opposing spells, the magnet field can be used either defensively or offensively depending on who's doing the firing. When used alongside spells cast by Esmeralda, the magnet field can accelerate the speed of the projectile in question, doubling it's destructive power. When used against weapons, Spark Bolt can deflect or even stop the projectile cold in it's path depending on it's speed. Overall, Spark Bolt is an absolutely indispensable projectile spell and a key power in Esmeralda's arsenal. *'Zero Reaper' (収穫, Reishūkaku): This spell allows for the creation and control of what are most likely multiple techno-organic tendrils formed from darkness. These tendrils are very dangerous and are capable of several actions, due to their techno-organic nature the only feasibly way to control them is through direct mental manipulation, however the very nature of the spell makes it very difficult to control, even to Esmeralda. This is because the tendrils are created out of billions of techno-organic nanites, all of them work together to form and function as a single entity. In order to control the spell Esmeralda must be able to control such a massive number of nanites. The tendrils move at the whim of Esmeralda, it's primary function is to create the tendrils which then make direct contact with an enemy and then temporarily integrate with their body. Once connected the spell is able to perform a number of actions, including overwriting commands from the target's brain with those from Esmeralda. In essence this means that as long as a direct connection is maintained the target is under complete control of the spell, alternatively the spell can be used as a means of information acquisition; brute-force hacking its way into the target's brain and then downloading the contents, making it very difficult to defend against, rendering standard defenses nearly useless. Nonetheless the spell does have a few weaknesses, firstly the tendrils must maintain direct contact, if they're severed the connection is terminated. **'Zero Drain' (零排水, Reihaisui): A variant of the Zero Reaper spell; the moment that the tendrils make contact with the foe, the magical and physical power siphoned off is then transferred back to Esmeralda for her own use. Even high-power foes are not immune to the system and will be temporarily drained, during this period the enemy will perform at a decreased level of capability while Esmeralda uses the stolen power to perform at a higher level. The spell does require a direct connection in order to work, not just with the target like with the Zero Reaper spell, but with the foe's power source. This means that the spell will not function if the tendrils do not connect close enough to the target's power source despite accessing the foe's body. *'Gravity Wings' (重力の翼, Jūryoku no Tsubasa): Gravity is a unique property of darkness; and Gravity Fall is a spell which incorporates quantum physics, by manipulating a large magnetic field in a very precise way the field cancels out external gravitational influences. This allows for anything in the field to exist as if under complete zero-gravity when Esmeralda unleashes the spell. This breakthrough allows for her to levitate her opponents where they would normally be subject to gravitational influence and not just the Lagrangian points, defying places where they would be subject to high gravitational distortion. The spell does not prevent relative movement of objects, granting her protection against gravitational distortion, using powerful magnetic fields to generate a resistive force that can propel Esmeralda forward. This is done by focusing the magnetic field against her body, using the natural resistance to push her in any desired direction. The push can be either a short or continuous to enable full mobility. This allows superior mobility compared to speed-enhancing techniques, as it allows her instantaneous shifts in direction. Eye of Time (時眼, Tokigan): The Eye of Time is a special Caster-Type Eye Magic only present within Esmeralda's eye; it is imbued within her golden left eye; the pupil of which appears similar to the face of a clock. When utilizing the Eye of Time, the hands on Esmeralda's left eye move forward one by the minute hand, enabling her to momentarily stop the time of anything within her line of sight. The range of effect may be further increased if Esmeralda is able to generate more eyes through which she could see. Esmeralda can fast forward something's "time" into the future, making it decay rapidly (which does not work on living opponents), or rush to attack an opponent. This magic can be even used to stop something's "time" by freezing it in midair. Esmeralda can also rewind a damaged object's "time" to restore it to its original state, just like turning the ice back into water. Esmeralda can also utilize her magic on herself; allowing herself to move at extremely high speeds that it seems as if she is teleporting; and she can use it to "rewind" the damage she takes, though this is draining and is not as effective as actual healing. The Eye of Time has been shown to be able to affect humans to some degree by using it to evolve Mages' containers of Magic Power so that they're capable of using their Second Origin; something that Esmeralda has utilized on herself to dramatically increase her own magical potential. What should be noted, however, is that every time the hands on the clock advance by one step, the power and effect of the Eye of Time advance before it reaches a full hour, upon which Esmeralda's eye will explode and she will lose said eye along with the Eye of Time. *'Time Stop' (時間停止, Jikanteido): When utilizing this spell, the clock hands on Esmeralda's left eye move forward slightly; when they do, her eye releases a pulse of magical energy which covers the area, freezing the area around her, somehow affecting the immediate vicinity and brings the movement of the surroundings and the people in the area to a complete halt. The vicinity freezes, sans for Esmeralda. Any and all projectiles that the opponent utilizes are brought to a complete stop, including any magical projectiles. When this spell is in effect, it seems as if she is teleporting around, when in reality, she is freezing time and running to her desired location. Esmeralda can only keep this spell activated for three seconds, requiring a two minute rest after activating it due to it being physically and magically taxing upon her; the duration of the spell all depends on how much iron is in Esmeralda's blood; she herself notes that when she is heavily injured, she can only keep the spell active for one quarter of a second. The ability is best known for Esmeralda's activation and cancellation phrases "Time, stop!" (時よ止まれ, Toki yo tomare!) and "And now, time resumes." (そして,時は動き出す, Soshite, toki wa ugokidasu). Relationships Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sword user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Vampire Category:Female